Memoirs of a Phangirl
by AddictedToBooks97
Summary: Our authoress probably should have been a bit clearer when she wished to meet The Phantom Of The Opera. Now, she is forced to wander through the adaptations of the story over the years to find the Erik she actually meant! Will she succeed?  ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hello world and all who inhabit it! My name is Lulu. And I'm a phangirl. I usually write fanfiction, and I love it! But what you are currently reading is not fiction. No, as ridiculous as the entire story may seem, I can promise you, it's all true. It really happened! Out of all of the Phangirls in the world, it happened to me!

I met Erik. But for those out there who don't know his real name, Erik happens to also be known as, The Opera Ghost.

Or more commonly known as, The Phantom Of The Opera.


	2. It Must Be My Lucky Day!

Chapter 1 : It must be my lucky day!

So, there I was, sitting on the computer, working on my next phanfic. Working very hard on it, I may add.

"No, that's stupid," I muttered, erasing the sentence I had just typed. I was determined to finish this chapter that day. If I didn't, I might not get it out right.

"Huh?" I said, turning around. I heard a strange giggle in my bedroom, but when I turned around, there was no one there. Oh well. it was probably one of my little brothers playing a prank for me.

But it wasn't.

For the next second, the room was filled with purple, sparkling fog. Don't ask. Your guess is as good as mine.

"Aah, that's better," I heard, and turned to see a woman with lavender colored hair, wearing a big poofy sparkling light purple dress, accompanied with a sparkling wand, stretching her arms. Again, don't ask.

"Now, where's the young lady who's wishes are about to come true?" The weird woman asked, looking around the room. Apparently she couldn't see me, seeing as how I was still covered with purple fog. I was too stunned to say anything.

She looked around the room, then, getting frustrated, she flicked her wand, and all the fog went away to reveal a messy bedroom, and me, sitting there, jaw open.

"There you are my dear," She said, finally spotting me. When I didn't say anything, she went on. "Now, don't look so suprised dear, you aren't the only one in the world with a fairy godmother."

"F-f-airy...GODMOTHER?"

You can guess what happened after that. Me, being the suave person I usually am, fell off my chair and fainted.

"Wake up dear! Wake up!"

My eyes opened to see the same person who had earlier claimed to be my fair godmother waving her hand over my face.

"That's better," She said when I sat up on the floor.

I turned to her, and suddenly remembering the ridiculousness of the situation, screamed.

"Shh!" My so called fairy godmother whispered, cllamping her hand over my mouth. "Your family can't know about my existence! Only you can!"

When I stopped screaming, she slowly brought her hand down. "There, that's better, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"Now, as I was saying, I am your fairy godmother!"

"My fairy godmother? Me?" My fairy godmother nodded, a big smile on her face. "Why me?"

"Your name was picked out of a ball of other people's names, so you won! And as your fairy godmother, I am going to help you during your life. But first, since I haven't already, I am going to grant your first ever wish!"

She seemed way too excited than was healthy about this.

"...How do I know you're not lying?" I asked cautiously.

She smiled, and waved her wand.

Suddenly, the world was gone, and we were in the sky!

Screaming, I tried to grab my fairy godmother, but she had already waved her wand again, and I was suddenly on top of a huge mountain! Another wave of her wand, and I was at the top of the eiffel tower in Paris!

Then, suddenly, we were back in my bedroom. I sat down and put my head between my knees.

"Oh man," I moaned, rocking back and forth.

"See? Everything I say is the truth," She said with a nod.

I looked up at her, suddenly feeling tired. "I still can't believe this is happening."

"I know dear. Lot's of other people have felt the same way. But, since you clearly crave a bit of 'normalness', I'll tell you my name, so I am not forever called, 'fairy godmother'. My name is Wenda. And yours?" She said, looking at me kindly.

"Lulu," I mumbled.

Wenda smiled. "Well, now that we know each other properly, what is your wish? Anything in the world, just say it and it is yours," Wenda said softly.

I looked up at here, eyebrows raised. "And there aren't any restrictions? Any rules?"

She chuckled. "Well, a few. But unless what you wish for is something downright evil, it will probably be okay."

I nodded, thinking. _Anything? _I thought to myself. My eyes wandered around my room, looking for inspiration for a wish. My eyes found my phanfiction on the computer, and suddenly, an idea came to my head. I grinned.

"Alright," I said slowly. "I have a wish."

"Yes?" Wenda asked.

"I wish that I could meet, The Phantom Of The Opera!"

* * *

><p>I wanna thank skittlesgirl99 for pointing out the spacing. I hadn't posted anything in a LONG time, so I had to practically re-learn how to post chapters. I hope it looks better!<br>For some reason, I'm not able to completely fix the chapter. There is supposed to be a gap right after Lulu faints, indicating that the first part of the chapter has ended. Sorry about that!


	3. This Is Really Not My Day!

Well, I suppose it's that time. I didn't do it before, because only my original characters were introduced, but now I'm introducing characters that already exist, so here goes...

**Disclaimer: I own only my characters, Lulu and Wenda. If I owned The Phantom of the Opera, well, let's just say, the world would be VERY different.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : This Is Really <em>Not<em> My Day!

As soon as I made my wish, I felt myself lifted up into the air, wind blowing my hair around like crazy, and when I could finally get the hair off my face, all I could see was pictures swirling all around me, too fuzzy to tell what they were.

Then suddenly, the wind stopped, and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying down on a cold hard floor, and, (was it snow?) was falling on face and hair in what I assumed was a dramatic way, like in the magazine ads for winter clothes. Because I am such a romantic.

When I had gotten to my feet, the first thing I noticed was the giant statue of a man holding an instrument that looked a bit like a small harp. I realized that it was the Apollo's Lyre.

First thing that popped into my head when I realized that was, _...OHMYGOSHHOLYCRAPIT'SREALLYHAPPENED!_

Yeah, I tend to get a bit wound up sometimes.

A sound interrupted my internal excitement.

_What is that? It sounds like... Someone's crying._

I looked around to try to locate the gentle sobbing, when I saw a figure hunched over on the ground, shaking.

A figure in an awesome Dracula-esque cloak.

_Could it be?_

It took all my willpower to hold back my ridiculous grinning, because I knew I shouldn't smile when someone was sad.

I was trying to decide if I should go over and comfort the crying person, when suddenly, he stood up, and dropped a crumbled rose he had had in his hands that I didn't see before.

Then, he began to run to the edge of the rooftop, and before I could yell at him to stop, he had climbed on the itty-bitty statue that stood there, and sang.

"YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO... ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU!"

My jaw dropped. It couldn't be...

The figure turned around, an angry snarl on his face as well as an itty-bitty white mask that covered the upper left part of his face. And with a twirl of his not-so-awesome-anymore cape, he was gone.

I was frozen to the ground in shock. This was not what I had asked for, not what I wanted...

I think it was five whole minutes before my brain reacted.

_WHATTHEFREAKINGHECKWASTHAT?_

I believe I already told you how wound up I could get about things sometimes.

My mouth suddenly wasn't numb anymore. "What? Was that Gerik? I don't want Gerik!"

I left my hiding spot, fuming. I felt like I had been cheated. I had no patience for Gerik. His itty-bitty (Have you noticed, that's my favorite word now!) rash on his face that he _dared_ call a deformity always got me so wound up. If he thought _his_ face was terrifying, then he probably hasn't seen Chucky. I mean, that is just one CREEPY doll! Have you seen his face? And the way he grins-I'm getting off subject. Where was I?

Oh yeah. I was describing my predicament.

So, trying to figure out what went wrong when I had made my wish, I suddenly had an idea.

_Light bulb! _ "Wenda! Where are you? We need to talk," I called out into the sky, hoping no one saw me and thought I was a lunatic.

Then I remembered that I was on top of the opera house, and no one could see me unless I leaned over the edge.

Before I could slap my face for my stupidty, my fairy godmother replied.

"Yes dear?"

"Where are you?" I asked, spinning in circles like an idiot trying to find her.

"Right here dear."

I turned around, and there she was, in all her sparkly, nauseatingly girly glory.

"So, Wenda, what happened?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"What do you mean?"

"When I made my wish, I wished to meet the Phantom of the Opera. As in, the original one. From the _book_. Why am I in the 2004 movie?" My eyes narrowed.

"Oh, is that what you wanted? Oh my dear, I'm so sorry! I thought you meant the 2004 movie version!"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, because when young ladies like yourself wish to meet the Phantom of the opera, they usually mean the 2004 movie version."

"Wait, there are other girls who wished for that?" I asked, confused.

"You have _no idea_ how many wishes I have to grant like that. I suppose I was just in the habit," Wenda explained, shaking her head.

"Huh. I had no idea... Anyways, can you fix it?" I asked.

"I think so..." Wenda replied, pointing her wand at me.

And suddenly, everything went white. As in, you know when you faint, you usually see black? Well, I was seeing white.

What seemed like a thousand POOFs later to me, we were back on the roof of the opera house.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to ignore the major headache that was distracting me.

"It appears we have a problem my dear," Wenda replied, sighing.

"What problem?"

"I cannot just wave my wand and POOF, you got your wish. I don't know quite know what, but something went wrong. The only way for you to get your wish is to travel through all of the Phantom adaptations, until you find your way to the right one. I don't know why, but that's what you have to do."

"Wait, travel? As in, I have to go through all of the movie adaptations throughout the years until I get to the book?" This wasn't making any sense.

"I'm afraid so, my dear."

"But, that's so... STUPID! And unfair! Why should I have to do all that to get my one, stupid, wish?" If I yelled any louder, people might think someone was being murdered on the rooftop.

"I don't know _why_ my dear, but you must. Oh, and you also can't go back to your home until you finish your quest."

"W-w-wa-wait, what? I can't go HOME until I finish my stupid quest? And why is it a quest?" I asked, sputtering.

"Because I never got to call anything a quest before! It's fun!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"Hmm?... Oh, you mean, why you can't go home. Like I said, I don't know," Wenda shrugged.

Seething, I tried to find something that I could vent my anger and frustration on. When I didn't find anything, I just pulled at my hair.

"Try to calm down dear, being angry isn't going to help anything," Wenda suggested, putting her hands on my shoulders.

I sighed. She was right. Being angry wasn't gonna get me anywhere.

Sighing again, I asked, "So, what exactly do I have to do to get through all the adaptations?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure. Maybe you should just stay around the opera house until something happens, maybe you need to fix something in the story, I'm not sure. But you're a smart girl, you'll figure it out!"

"Hmph." Wenda sure was _helpful_, wasn't she?

Oh, I shouldn't be like that. She was just trying to help after all.

Breathing slowly to calm myself, I said, "Well, I suppose I ought to figure something out. Maybe I can get a job as someone's maid. Or, I suppose I should just go apply for a job. I think I'll talk to the managers. What do you think Wenda?"

"You could do that, I suppose," She replied, as bubbly as ever.

Man,_ this is really not my day!_


	4. It's A Great Plan! I Think

So, here I am again with the next chapter! I felt the sudden urge to write, (which, BTW, was also partly from the positive reviews I got, thanks guys!) So, here is the next installment of the story! Please read and review! More reviews=quicker updates!

And now, ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce... The Disclaimer! (Polite Applause

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters, Lulu and Wenda. If I did own POTO, well, I wouldn't be here, now would I?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: It's A Great Plan!... I Think.<p>

_Getting a job... That shouldn't be too hard... _I thought to myself, trying to remain optimistic about the situation.

"Alright, first things first, I need a change of clothes," I said, scrutinizing my skinny jeans and t-shirt with a picture of Pac-Man on it.

"Hmm, yes, I think you're right. What you are currently wearing just won't do for nineteenth century Paris. Maybe..." Wenda trailed off, rubbing her chin. A moment later, her face lit up with an idea.

With a wave of her wand, I went from tomboy teenager to sophisticated young lady from the Victorian era. I was wearing a floral printed dress, with non-girly colors to my relief.

Her magic got to my blonde curls too, which I had just left down, to do its own thing. It was now in a bun with one or two strands falling on the sides of my face. I quite liked it. The bun wasn't painfully tight, just enough to hold it in place, and it felt relaxed.

I was beginning to enjoy myself, actually liking the dress that I wore, until I realized something.

I couldn't breathe comfortably.

Gasping, I leaned against the wall, a hand on my waist. "Am I... Wearing a... Corset?" I asked, gasping.

"Yes you are!" Wenda replied, cheerful as ever.

"Why do... I... Have to... Wear one?"

"Because if you want to fit in, you need a corset. Give it a few minutes, you'll catch your breath."

I followed her advice, trying to get used to the corset. Eventually, I could breathe again, but not as comfortably as I could without the corset. It was very restraining, but not unmanageable.

"Better?" Wenda asked when I stopped gasping.

I nodded.

"Good! Now that you look like everyone else, it's time to get into action!"

Wenda was way more excited about this than I was.

"One question. Won't I need to speak French?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. I knew a little French, enough to understand people, but it was hard for me to actually speak the language.

"Well, actually, I don't think you will need it here. You are in the movie after all, and the movie was filmed in English."

"Huh. That's convenient. But will I find people randomly breaking out into song?" I asked. Now, watching people sing on TV is fine. But if people started randomly singing out of nowhere, that would be weird.

"Maybe. I'm not sure."

"So, what's the plan?" Wenda asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I was thinking that it would be best for me to hang around here while I'm stuck here, so maybe I could get a job here," I suggested, scratching my head.

"That might work. But now might not be the best time," Wenda replied.

"Oh yeah, there's a show going on downstairs, Il Muto, I think. Maybe I can sneak downstairs and pretend to be a part of the audience so that I can get out without suspicion."

"I don't think that will work. There are stagehands everywhere, you probably don't want to try that." Wenda looked around, tapping her wand on her hand. "Oh! I know!" She said, looking at me. "What if you wait until the show finishes, and everyone leaves. When the building is closed, you can look around, familiarize yourselves with your surroundings, and in the morning you can go to the managers!"

"That's fine and all, but I think you're forgetting one major obstacle," I replied, raising a finger. "The Opera Ghost. He'd find me, and then we'd be in a spot of trouble."

"Hmm... Well, I think right now he would be brooding in his lair. After all, he just sang All I Ask Of You Reprise, so he's probably depressed. Besides, even if he was wandering around, don't you think you should try to get his attention? Maybe that will help you figure out what you need to do to leave."

"You know Wenda, that's not a bad idea. And I normally wouldn't go along with that, but seeing as how this is Gerik, he probably won't kill me on sight," I replied, getting excited.

"Why wouldn't he kill you?" Wenda asked, as if Gerik killing me would be the most normal thing in the world.

"Well, Andrew Lloyd Webber toned Erik's personality down a bit, so he isn't as terrifying like he was in the book," I explained.

So, we decided to just wait until the opera house was closed, then do a little bit of exploring, and if Gerik happened to be wandering the opera house too, well, I would figure something out.

"Oh, you'll be there with me too, right Wenda?" I asked. I didn't want to be caught without someone else there, Gerik or no Gerik.

"Don't worry. You won't see me, but you'll hear me, and I'll be able to help you if you need anything," Wenda replied, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder and giving me a gentle smile.

I smiled back. "Thanks Wenda."

We waited outside for everyone to leave after the performance, and for the employees to leave. I was pretty sure all the performers who stayed in the dorms for the opera house would be asleep, and if anyone was sleepwalking, well, I knew I could handle it.

I had fallen asleep, my head on Wenda's shoulder waiting for everyone to leave. After all, if I was gonna be wandering around all night, I needed some sleep.

Some time later, she shook me, and said, "Everyone is gone. Let's go."

Rubbing my eyes and shaking the sleepiness off me, I stood up and walked to the door.

"Ready?" I asked, my hand on the door handle.

Wenda nodded, smiling.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was a little scared. I wasn't afraid of Gerik, I was just afraid that I would mess something up, and I would never make it back home. Wenda's presence was a big comfort though.

Taking a deep breath, I turned the door handle, and stepped into the darkness.


	5. My Quest For Gerik Begins And Ends

Hey there everybody! Sorry I didn't update in a while, I was very busy. Ya know, with life and all. Cause life likes to take up ALL YOUR FREAKING TIME.

XD

So, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! And remember, review! Cause reviews are fuel for my urge to write more!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters, Lulu and Wenda. Oh, how I wish I owned POTO! My inner phangirl would go crazy... XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: My Quest For Gerik Begins... And Ends.<p>

Of course, the first thing I did when I went inside was to bump into every object my body managed to find.

"Ow! Ugh. Wenda, you got a light?" I asked, rubbing my butt.

"No I do not, and even if I did, I would certainly not give it to you! Smoking is bad for your lungs," Wenda replied defiantly.

"I didn't mean for smoking, I meant for seeing my way around here! You know, a lantern?"

"Ooh. Yes. Here," And Wenda managed to procure an old-fashioned lantern out of thin air. Because anything else just wouldn't be as awesome.

"Thanks Wenda." I took the lantern, now able to see where I was going.

I walked down hallway, after hallway, after hallway... And then staircase, after staircase, after staircase...

"This building isn't that big, it shouldn't have a gagillion hallways and staircases!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Don't yell! What if someone here's you?" Wenda warned.

"I think you forgot Wenda, no one's here!" I said, rolling my eyes.

"What about the opera ghost?" Wenda whispered, looking all around her as if looking for someone.

"Oh, who cares? If he's not moping, then he's probably already spying on us. Gerik or no, he still is good at stalking, but apparently not good at detecting eavesdroppers, seeing as how he didn't notice me earlier."

"And what if he heard what you just said?" Wenda replied.

"I don't give a crap what he hears from me. It's not like I'm reading aloud my diary."

FINALLY, after what seemed like forever, I made it to the entryway of the building.

"Okay, now I know where to go, if I remember correctly from the movie. Let's see..." I trailed off, trying to think of where to go next.

"What if you go to the stage? You never know, you might figure out what to do there," Wenda suggested.

"Hey, not bad! Alright, I will," I replied. It could work, after all, what else could I do?

I headed over to the big doors that led to the auditorium. I pushed open the big doors and closed them after me.

I turned around and examined the auditorium. It was dark, so I couldn't get a very good look around, but thanks to the lantern, I saw a lot of velvet chairs everywhere, and the stage was completely empty, save for a few stools and a broom.

I walked onto the stage, and stood in the very center spot of it. Looking toward Wenda, I said, "Alright, now what?"

"I don't know, maybe do something to get the Phantom's attention. He might be watching us," Wenda replied.

"Alright. I suppose you ought to go now. Can I call you when I need you?"

"Anytime," Wenda replied, disappearing.

"Alright, let's see, now what?" I asked myself.

_Maybe I should just call for him... I'm gonna feel stupid if nothing happens, but whatever, _I thought to myself.

Clearing my throat, I said, "Hello there."

No answer. Of course.

I sighed. "Look, I'm pretty sure you're already watching me, so could you just do the polite thing and reply back?"

No answer.

"Boy, are you rude."

Suddenly, I felt eyes on me.

"Oh, so you _are_ watching me, hmm? Well, then could you come down here?"

All of a sudden, I felt air behind me _whoosh _and I heard someone's feet stomp down, but before I could react, someone put a hand on my mouth and I was pressed against a warm body, holding me still with its arms.

"Who are you?" A familiar voice asked.

"Mhph!" Was all I could manage behind the leather-clad hands.

He took his hand off my mouth so I could speak.

"Did you really expect an answer behind your hands Mr. Phantom?" I asked tauntingly.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Because I know everything about you." Oh, I just loved answering questions with answers that sparked even more questions that were just so annoyingly mind-bogling.

"Oh, hey Gerik, there's this new thing called, personal space. Ever heard of it?"

Gerik took the hint, and let me go.

"Why did you call me... Gerik?"

"Because that's who you are. Deal with it. Now, let's see, what should I do now?" I said. Now that I was with Gerik, I needed to figure out what to do next.

_Brainstorm time! Now let's see, something to get me out of here... I must be here for a reason... Maybe there's something wrong that I need to fix here, maybe I need to help someone... Maybe I should have a heart-to-heart with someone... Oh crap, I'm gonna have to have a heart-to-heart, aren't I? Argh..._

_Ooh, maybe I need to be friends with Gerik? Oh, that might be hard, but whatever, I'll try... Wait a minute, becoming friends requires bonding with someone, and how am I supposed to bond with Mr. Emo here? I should try where he's the most comfortable to make friends with him... Which would be his home... Under the opera house... Doggone it, why does this have to be so hard?_

I stopped brainstorming to look over at Gerik, who was just looking at me as if pondering what species I was.

_How would I get him to take me to his home? Hmm... Maybe I should play up the damsel in distress thing, maybe that'll work. Except said damsel isn't in distress. Hmm... I think I should faint. But how? I can't just randomly faint for no reason... Oh, I know! I'll pretend my corset is too tight! That's a liable reason!_

I started breathing fast, then gasping, sucking in as much air as I could, trying to look like I couldn't breathe.

"I can't... Breathe..." I gasped, and fell to the floor in what I hoped what was a realistic way. With my eyes closed I couldn't see what was going on, but I did hear him call me in a concerned way. Oh Gerik. You are just a sucker for the girls, aren't you?

_Come on dude, take me down to your lair! ... That sounded so weird... But seriously! Come on, come on, come on, come on... Oh there you go, _I thought to myself, feeling arms lift me up.

Now that the the plan was working, I just had to hope Gerik would open up to me. If he didn't, I would be stuck in the movie forever.

And that would just SUCK.


	6. BondingPart One

****Thank you for the reviews ya'll! Please, keep 'em coming!

And after some consideration, I've decided to start replying to reviews!

anc3210: I'm glad you like it so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Erik's-Blue-Rose: Yeah, Gerik isn't my favorite character in my opinion. I think the whole deal with his so-called-deformity gives him some major character issues. But, whatever. It is hard for me to choose between the two too, because they're both awesome!

skittlesgirl99: Yeah, being stuck in a movie where people scream in terror from a zit isn't my ideal place to be. XD. I totally agree with you, the actual stage show is highly superior in my opinion. The deformity is really good in it. I mean, where have you seen a person born with a crater in his head?

Well, I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter, I'm not a big fan of the way it came out, but I can't figure out any other way, so there you go.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters, Wenda and Lulu... And my mind's coming up a blank right now. Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Bonding-Part One<p>

Did you know that it is suprisingly hard to pretend to have fainted when you're being held by someone who walks very fast? Yes, it was very hard, because I so badly wanted to wake up and walk on my own. I hated coming off as a damsel in distress. In fact, while pretending to be unconcious, I made a vow.

I would NOT become a Mary-Sue. No, no, no, no, no. Just, no.

So, when Gerik put me down on a soft and comfy surface which I assumed was his bed, I waited until I heard him leave, and then popped up like a cartoon character would.

I surveyed my surroundings, and frowned. _Well, this is gonna be a bit trickier than I thought. _

What served for a door in Gerik's bedroom was, well, nothing. Just a big opening where there should be a door.

I was currently on sitting on Gerik's swan-shaped bed, with the spiderweb curtain cocooning the bed. Other than the bed was a side table, with the famous monkey music box on it. I could see the lake from where I was, the wall laden with candles, and the boat.

I lay back down quietly, and closed my eyes. I was supposed to be unconcious, after all.

_Now let's see, how long should I be unconcious? Maybe another five minutes? Yeah, I'll do that, _I thought to myself.

To pass the agonizingly long five minutes, I sang One Hundred Beer Bottles On The Wall in my head. Afterwards, I assumed then would be a good time to wake up, so I opened my eyes slowly, and gasped.

There was Gerik, in all his glory, just staring at me. And not in the romantic, passionate way. He was staring at me in the creepy stalker way, which of course gave me a heartattack.

"Please don't do that!" I yelled, putting a hand to my heart.

"Do what?" Gerik asked.

"Scare me! Jeez!... Um, why are you staring at me like that anyways?" My eyebrows raised.

"Because you are an odd woman."

"Fair enough."

Then there was an awkward silence while I tried to think of something to say.

"So, um... nice place you got here."

"Yes, it is."

Then another silence ensued. _Oh man, give me something to work with here, please!_

"Um... Why did you take me down here?" I asked, hoping it would spark a conversation.

That seemed to stump him. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Instead, he just walked back out of the room.

"Hey, wait! Answer my question!" I called after him, running out of the room. Then stopping, when I remembered that I was running on a pathway of the side of a lake.

He stopped, and turned around. "I don't know why I brought you here. Something inside me just told me to. And I obeyed."

_Huh?_ "Well then, what are you going to do now?" I thought it would be better to ask him his plan, because I had no idea what mine was.

"... I don't know."

_I have to make friends with this guy? He's impossible to talk to!_

But, I had to bond with the guy, so I had to figure something out.

I decided to start with simple conversation, so I said. "My name is Lulu. You?"

"I never tell my name to anyone."

"... Alright the, what do your friends call you?" I figured the whole friend thing might start the bonding process.

"I have no friends."

"Why not?" I asked slowly, hoping he would respond.

"... Because I am a monster."

_Oh boy, here we go._

But I couldn't be rude cause that would ruin my plan, so I said, "I don't think you are."

No, I certanly didn't think he was. I wanted to roll my eyes at him so, so bad.

"You don't know me! You don't know what... What I am," He replied, covering his mask.

It was so hard to resist the temptation to burst out laughing right then and there. But I supposed it wasn't his fault he thought so. I mean, living in this movie, if you had so much as a missing pinkie, you were shunned as a monster. No wonder he thought he was hideous.

"Then tell me," I said softly, walking up to him. I knew the way to become friends with Gerik would be to be gentle, and not yell at his for listening to the whole world that a rash equaled a hideous deformity.

He started at me for what seemed the longest time, then walked back to the bedroom.

_Ugh, great, now how am I supposed to bond with the dude? He's so stubborn!_

I couldn't think of anything else, so I decided to do the first thing that came to my head.

I walked to the bedroom where he was sitting on the bed, and ripped off his mask.


	7. BondingPart Two

****Hey there everyone! I'm back with part 2 of the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!

Skittlesgirl99: Well, something like that happens. I suppose that was obvious though. You'll just have to read on and find out!

Anc3210: You're welcome! I hope you enjoy this next one!

Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Lulu and Wenda. Now, I'm gonna go back and listen to Sarah Brightman and Michael Crawford goodness. "Sing once again with me, our strange duet!" So, so happy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Bonding-Part Two<p>

When I took Gerik's mask, to my suprise, all he did was stare at me in disbelief. You could clearly see the hurt in his eyes.

Oh please. You shouldn't be so sensitive. You're acting like my little brother.

But he suddenly turned cold, and said, "Now you have seen my face. Go ahead, say it. I know you're thinking it. That I'm hideous."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I probably shouldn't have, but I did.

"Hideous? You call that hideous? My brother getting jelly all over his face when he was a baby looked more hideous than you. You are FAR from hideous, I promise."

He could only stare. I suppose that was fair enough. I must have been the first person who compared his face to the messy face of a baby. And in a good way.

"You call that grotesque? The nerd in high school with acne and dorky glasses was more grotesque than you. I cannot believe how dumb you are! You overreact way too much! Imagine if you got a zit!... Now that I think about it, I would pay a LOT of money to see that!" I then laughed so hard tears fell down my face. That would be so awesome to see. Gerik freaking over a zit.

No reply. Hmph.

"Dude, you are freaking Adonis. I mean, just _look_ at yourself. How could anyone deny the hotness there?" I explained, pulling him to one of the covered mirrors. I pulled the fabric down, and said, "Now, you tell me what you see there. And don't tell me you see a 'repulsive carcass' cause if you do, I will punch you."

He looked for the longest time at his reflection. Finally, he said, "But if I'm not hideous, then why does Christine fear me?"

_Eye roll. _"Dude, she fears you because _killed_ people." And now that I thought about it, maybe I should have been a bit nicer to a murderer. But I couldn't bring myself to. I mean, is Gerik scary to you? Nope. Not one little bit.

So, I went on scolding the wimpy murderer. "Besides, if anyone feared you because of you _face_, then they must be allergic to hotness. If Christine feared you because of your face, I would think of her as the most pathetic person in the world who clearly hasn't seen a scabby knee in their life. But, I don't think that of her. Therefore, the reason she fears you is because you killed people. And she doesn't like your wimpiness."

"Wimpiness? I am unaware of this word Madamoiselle." Oh gosh. I would so love to put him in high school. He wouldn't last a minute.

"You know, pathetic, weak, lame?" If he didn't get what lame meant, I would seriously punch him.

"... I'm weak? I am the Phantom of the Opera! I have killed Joseph Buquet! I am not weak!"

"Oh yes you are. You cry over your little boo-boo." Heh. Boo-boo. I crack myself up.

"Well... If Christine thinks me weak, then how shall I make her love me? She already professed her love for that fop," He replied, glowering.

"Well, maybe I can help you with that," I said, getting an idea. Maybe helping Gerik get Christine was what I was supposed to do to get out of this movie. _Well, _I thought to myself. _That shouldn't be too hard. I can help him man up! You know, this might actually be more fun than I thought._

"Why would you want to help me?" He asked.

"Because I've got nothing better to do. Now, do you want my help, or no?"

I lifted my hand up to shake his in agreement. He stared at my hand, then finally shook it.

I smiled. "Don't worry, I'll help you get the girl."

_This is gonna be fun!_


	8. NooseChristine? WRONG!

Hey there ya'll! I know I haven't updated in awhile, but it wasn't my fault. The big bad writer's block monster was haunting me. I eventually called in Scooby Doo's gang, and all is well! But, I had sat down and thought about this story for awhile. I now know what exactly I'm doing, so hopefully the new chapters shouldn't be as shaky as I felt they were before. I don't really know if it was completely obvious before, but I had started writing this fanfic in the style of a memoir, cause I thought that was just so cool. I feel like the last few chapters have lost that feeling, so I'm gonna try to bring more of that autobiography feel into it. Please do let me know if I succeed!

So, here's the latest chapter, and now I'll introduce my sponser, Mr. Disclaimer! (Applause)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters, Lulu and Wenda. However, I keep wondering if this disclaimer is very necessary, because, seriously, how often do you think Gaston Leroux or Andrew Lloyd Webber read fanfiction? Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Noose=Christine? WRONG!<p>

Well, I had started training Gerik to be more manly, in order for him to win Christine's heart, and get myself out of this place. Now, when I think back on it, I don't remember if I really spent six months with Gerik or not, while waiting for the next major scene of the movie to happen. I don't think I did, because I probably would have gone mad if I did, but all I know is that, after an amount of time that was definitely not six months, I woke up to find that it was the day of the Masquerade. Probably some sort of plot device or something like that to help me along the way.

I didn't speak to Wenda a lot during this time, because only I was supposed to know about her, but she did pop in once in awhile to offer suggestions. And God knows I needed it! I don't remember all the time I spent with Gerik, but one day stands vividly in my brain, so I will tell you what happened on that day. Oh, that _day_!...

* * *

><p>I had woken up that morning with a brilliant idea for Gerik's, 'lessons'. I didn't know what else to call them. But, anyways, my idea was simple.<p>

I would narrate possible scenarios Gerik might get into with Christine, and teach him to know what the right thing to do in that situation would be. And, I started thinking how funny it would be if I had pictures of different things in ink, and had him tell me the first thing that came to his mind, like you see on TV sometimes.

I giggled at that.

"Oi! Gerik! Where are you hiding?" I yelled, walking around the lair.

"Here," He replied, rowing the boat on the lake up to where I stood. "What is it you want?"

"Do you happen to have bottles of ink and paper?" I asked him.

"Yes I do. What do you need them for?"

"For today's lesson on how to think and act like a normal human being!"

He groaned, putting a hand on his face. "I hate your 'lessons'. You make me do the strangest things."

"Well, you wanna win Christine over, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. So, so much. But you have the strangest methods I have ever known!"

"Ah, ah, ah! No complaining mister. Now, where's that ink and paper?"

He merely rolled his eyes, and went to get my requested items.

When he had them, he handed them to me. "Here. Take them. You can busy yourself with those while I go out. There is something I forgot to do..." He trailed off.

"And what is this _thing_ that you speak of?" I inquired, getting suspicious.

"It's not important."

"When it concerns you, yes it is. Now, out with it! For all I know, you're gonna go strip down, smear yourself with paste, and start dancing around the fire while you yell praises to the moon."

His eye started twitching at that last thing I said. Well, I can't really blame him.

After his eye calmed down, he said, "I am merely going out to deliver a package to Madamoiselle Carlotta. Just a package, nothing wrong with that!" He started in his defense.

"And what's _in_ this 'package'?" I asked.

He sighed, then went over to the boat and grabbed a small package. He brought it over to me, and I felt my eyebrows lift when I saw air holes on it.

He untied the ribbon on the box and lifted open its lid and showed its contents to me.

"Hmm... Well, I suppose there's nothing wrong with that... Knock yourself out!" I said, grinning.

He grinned mischievously back, and headed over to the boat, and rowed himself out of the lair.

Oh, stop looking at me like that! It's perfectly fine!

It's not like there's anything wrong with giving Carlotta a big fat rat with blood on its body that smelled worse than all the garbage in the world!

... Right?

Ah well. It's too late anyways.

I started busying myself with the materials for Gerik's next lesson, wanting to be done before he got back. _This is gonna be hilarious!_ I thought to myself, grinning.

* * *

><p>"What would you do if you found out Christine was an alcoholic?" I read off of one of the cards I had made earlier.<p>

"Well, I would talk to her about it, tell her it isn't healthy, and try to convince her to stop. I would then try to keep her away from places with alcohol, and give her other activities to use her time with," Gerik replied.

"Good, good, that's a very smart and sensible way to go about it. Now, what would you do if you found out Christine was actually a man?"

"Wh-WHAT? How is that even possible? It's disgusting! Christine isn't a man, she is extremely feminine-"

"Ah, ah, ah. Just answer the question."

"Well, I suppose I would ask her about it, and ask her how she feels about it, and try to convince myself that what all happened was just a nightmare," He replied, sounding slightly scared now.

"Alright, I suppose that's enough of that. Now, onto the next thing!" I declared, putting down the cards with the scenarios, and picking up the ones with the ink pictures.

"Now, what I'm going to do, is show you a picture, and you are going to tell me what the first thing that comes to your mind because of that picture is. Alright?" He nodded, so I started.

I showed him a card of an ink picture that looked like a ring.

"Christine."

I then showed him an ink picture that looked like a rose.

"Christine."

Then, an ink picture that resembled a dress.

"Christine."

And then, an ink picture that looked like a noose.

"Christine."

I put down the cards and looked at him. "Dude, how on earth does a noose remind you of Christine? Are you planning on killing her?"

"No! It just made me think of Christine, because I killed for her. I disposed of many a person for her, and how she didn't know.

I could only stare. This man was not right in the mind. No.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I said, "Dude, that's not healthy. You cannot think like that, or do stuff like that! That is a major no-no!"

"But, I did it for her!" He replied, trying to defend himself.

"Dude! She doesn't want people dead on her behalf! Any sane woman wouldn't! You have to promise me, you won't do that anymore."

He sighed. "Alright, I won't."

_This is gonna be harder than I thought... But I know I can do this! _

"That's enough for today, I'm tired." I closed my eyes, and rubbed my forehead.

"Alright then, I shall go fetch us some supper," Gerik said, getting up.

"Can you see if you could possibly get some desert? My sweet tooth is killing me. But, only if it's possible."

He merely smiled, and left the lair.

I got up, groaned, and stretched. My eye spotted the wedding bride manikin in the corner. I walked over to it, and fingered the wedding veil.

_I know it's possible for Gerik to win Christine over, he just needs to get over some things. He's so insecure!_

I kinda felt bad for the guy. But, all he needed was a push.

_I promised I would help him, and I will!_

This was now not only about getting out of the movie-It was about helping my friend out. And I would do whatever it took to help him.


	9. A Masquerade! Yippee! Pt1

Someone posted a review that talked about Lulu's personality, so I'm here to answer it!

Ignea servus Dominus: Lulu does have a very in-your-face attitude. She's very blunt and will say her mind. However, at this point, Gerik and Lulu are becoming friends, and Gerik had to spend six months with her underground, so he knows her personality. I don't take offense from your comment, I understand what you're saying. But I am glad that you are enjoying the story! And to address another thing you asked in your review... Well, you'll just have to see... Aren't I cynical? XD

So, anyways, here's the next chapter! There isn't much going on in this one, but I had to set the pace for the masquerade ball! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera. I only own my characters, Lulu and Wenda. (Trying to think of something funny to say...) You OWN your face! HAH!...**

**That was a fail, wasn't it? ** ***Sobsob*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: A Masquerade! Yippee! Pt. 1<p>

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!"

Yes, the day I went to my first ever masquerade ball was a magical day. A day full of beautiful dresses, dancing, masks, and a weirdo whose name starts with G and ends with Erik.

* * *

><p>When I woke up that morning (at least, I think it was morning. I had no way of knowing, seeing as how there weren't any clocks.) I found Gerik sitting at his piano, or organ, you know, I can never seem to remember if he had a piano or an organ...<p>

I'm getting side-tracked. Back to the story!

Anyways, he was playing a rather cheerful piece by Mozart (hey, what do ya know? They listened to actual classical music in the movie apparently!), and I noticed a box, wrapped in ribbon, sitting on the bench with him.

"Well, look who's happy today! Why so cheerful?" I asked, walking towards him.

"Today is the day of the masquerade!"

_Really? Huh... Oh well._

"Why are you so happy about that? I mean, not that I don't like parties, but you don't really seem much of a party person."

"Oh, you shall see..." He trailed off, smirking.

I then spotted Gerik's Red Death costume from the movie lying on the piano, or organ, whichever one it is!

"Lemme guess... You're gonna crash the party?" I guessed, remembering the events that happened in the musical.

"How on EARTH do you know that?" He replied, sounding angry that I could predict what he would do.

"I know _everything_ about you Gerik..." I trailed off mysteriously.

"So," I asked, "what's in the pretty box?" I gestured to the gift-wrapped box sitting next to him.

"Well, that's your masquerade costume."

"So, that's why you've been taking my measurements lately! Well, gosh, thanks Gerik, that's sweet. Can I see it?" I asked.

He merely handed me the box, looking pleased with himself.

I sat down next to him and tore the paper wrapping off of it and taking off the ribbons on it, and opened the box.

"Oh Gerik, thanks! It's beautiful!"

He had gotten me a beautiful red ballgown with off-the-shoulder sleeves, and a flowing skirt that had fabric twisted and shaped to look like roses, while the bodice was plain, with a little bit of gold trimming on the neckline. There was also a red mask that covered the upper-half of my face, with intricate gold designs on it.

"Wait a minute," I said, realizing something. "Our costumes match."

"So?" Gerik replied.

"Well, does that mean we're gonna stick together the entire night? Or are we just both gonna do our own thing?"

"Well, I suppose I'll let you go ahead of me, and I will come later. I want to make a suprise entrance tonight. These people seem to have forgotten about the Opera Ghost."

"Remember what we talked about Gerik? About not scaring people?" I reminded him.

He sighed. "You said it wouldn't help win Christine over, and it would only scare her more."

"That's right. You have to trust me, I know what to do. Now, what time is it?"

"Noon."

"Seriously? I gotta start getting ready now! It'll take longer, since I'm in a movie set in 1881! Hey Gerik, do you know where I could get hair stuff and make-up?" I asked, panicking.

He apparently didn't, so I forced him to go out and get me some make-up and hair things. It was my first ever ball! I wanted to look nice! What girl wouldn't?

So, as soon as he came back, I immediately got to work beautifying myself.

* * *

><p>BTW, just a side note, the dress I described is based off of this picture: .comimgres?q=red+masquerade+gown+for+women&um=1&hl=en&safe=active&client=firefox-a&sa=N&rls=:en-US:official&biw=1280&bih=893&as_qdr=all&tbm=isch&tbnid=IKWkSnqzYBSfSM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=4YuDc-Lf4VBgdM&imgurl=./Ian-Stuart/images/param-masquerade_&w=242&h=378&ei=AUyjT_TmCIfgtgfWrLmfDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=651&vpy=212&dur=710&hovh=281&hovw=180&tx=109&ty=132&sig=105526111491241589735&page=1&tbnh=138&tbnw=94&start=0&ndsp=32&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:81

Oh, how I want that dress. I CALL IT!


	10. A Masquerade! Yippee! Pt2

Hey there everybody! I'm back with part two of the last chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, I kinda had a bit of trouble coming up with the enxt chapter. But, it's here now, so yay!

And guess what? Wanda comes back in! Yay!

For those of you wondering, no I did not forget about that character. She just wasn't in the last few chapters. But she's in this one!

And now... The Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own original characters, Lulu and Wanda. That should be pretty obvious by now, shouldn't it?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: A Masquerade! Yippee! Pt. 2<p>

"Phew," I breathed. Getting in that dress was harder than I thought. But, after a take in the mirror, it was _so_ worth it.

I walked over to where Gerik was currently applying black make-up to his eyes.

"So, what's the game plan?" I asked.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, turning to look at me with raised eyebrows.

"Well, what exactly is gonna happen tonight? You just can't just crash the party looking all totally-not-scary and intimidating everyone there!"

"And just why shouldn't I?"

"Because it just might mess up things with Christine."

"... Well, then what do you suppose I do?" He asked.

I scratched my chin for a minute, then grinned.

_Light bulb!_

* * *

><p>I walked through the dark hallway, following the sounds of music and laughter. I needed to get there before people started singing (I assumed people would randomly break into song here because they did it in the movie) so that I could figure out what exactly I should do when Christine came.<p>

I finally found a door into the party, but before I went inside, I decided I needed a little advice from a certain fairy godmother.

_Wanda? Are you there? _I thought to myself.

"Yes dear?"

"GAH!" I yelled, spinning around to see Wanda in all her girly glory.

"Shh! You don't want people to hear you!" Wanda warned.

"I couldn't help it! You scared me to death!" I put a hand to my heart, trying to lower my heart-rate.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Now, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, I kinda want your advice on something."

"Yes?"

"Well, how do you think I should get Christine to be my friend?" I asked.

Yup. A boring plan, but a plan nonetheless.

You see, if I became friends with Christine, then she would grow to trust me, and I could talk about Gerik in a good way, and try to influence her to like him more. As for Raoul, I wasn't sure. He was a nice guy and all, but for me to get out of here, I had to get Christine to fall for Gerik. So, unfortunately, he had to leave the picture.

"Should I just go up to her and talk to her? Or should I do something else?" I asked, not sure how to go about with this.

"Well, just be civil and friendly, and become friends with her," Wanda suggested.

"Just like that? No more advice?" I asked.

"Well, that's as simple as I can say it. So, that's what I think you should do."

"Alright, I'll try. Making friends isn't really hard, but I feel like this time it might."

"Well dear, just try your best," Wanda replied, before poofing away.

I turned around towards the door again, and stared at the light coming out from the bottom.

I sighed, gave myself a vote of confidence, and walked through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger! Hope ya'll don't mind. I'm kinda doing this on purpose, cause the Masquerade part of the story is gonna be LONG. And I'm so tired. Reviews please!<strong>


	11. A Masquerade! Yippee! Pt3

I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry that I took so long to update. This chapter was really hard to figure out, and I had taken a small break from writing fanfiction. But, I'm back with part 3 of A Masquerade! Yippee!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters Wanda and Lulu. I'm starting to get sick of saying that, but I must if I don't wanna get sued. Oh wait, I'm not gonna! Cause I'm pretty sure Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux don't read fanfiction. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: A Masquerade! Yippee! Pt. 3<p>

I must have been been given a spell secretly from Wanda to increase my luck, because the minute I stepped into the room, music burst out from an unknown source, and people started singing.

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!"

I struggled my way through the crowds of dancing people, trying to find a good spot for when the song ended so that I could get to Christine. I managed to get a spot by the bottom of the stairs, and just hung onto the handrail for dear life.

I waited out the beginning of the song, and finally spotted Christine coming in with Raoul. I glued my eyes to them so that I wouldn't lose them in the crowd.

I somehow was able to hear every line that they sang, which was helpful, I suppose. I just kept on watching them while they came in and started to waltz around the room, getting impatient.

The end of the song was near, I could tell, because everyone started singing the last verses, and dancing.

"Masquerade! Grinning yellows, Spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you..."

Suddenly, threatening music interrupted everyone, and everyone looked over to the top of the stairs.

_Please don't let it be what I-Yup, it's him._

At the top of the stairs was Gerik, in all his glory. Mocking people with his very eyes.

_What is he doing?_ I thought to myself, and glared at him. He either avoided my eyes on purpose, or didn't see me, because he just went on.

"Why so silent, good monsieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good?" He sang, walking slowly down the stairs. I snuck a peek at Christine, and saw the same reaction from the movie.

He went on to sing about how he had written an opera, he wanted them to perform it, and Christine had to be the lead female role. I stared as Christine slowly started walking up to Gerik, and him walking down towards her.

_Do something you idiot! _I told myself. But I couldn't figure out what to do then. I was just stuck standing there, watching as Gerik lowered his chance of getting Christine.

I watched as Gerik lowered his gaze-Hhem, hhem, perv-and caught sight of Christine's engagement ring. "Your chains are still mine! You belong to me!" Gerik hissed at Christine, yanking the chain with her engagement ring around her neck. He strutted back up the stairs, and, Raoul following him, fell down a hole that he had made appear in the floor.

After the two of them disappeared, I heard Meg in the back round ask, "Where's Mother?" No one answered her, and after a few minutes or so, people just went back to partying. All except Christine. She was still standing on the stairs, looking so freaked out. I felt sorry for her, so I went over to her, and asked, "Are you alright Madamoiselle?"

She jumped when I touched her shoulder, but smiled weakly when she saw that I was simply concerned for her, and replied. "Yes, thank you."

She then started to walk away from me, but I couldn't let that happen, seeing as how I needed to fix Gerik's mess, so I followed her and grabbed her hand. "Wait, Madamoiselle."

"I am grateful for your concern, but I must leave-" She started.

"Oh no, not in the state you're in right now. Come, let's sit together. I assume you want something to drink?"

She hesitated, but then replied, "Thank you, I think I would like something to drink."


	12. Update

Hey! So I just wanna say, I've been having a lack of ideas lately, and I'm not very happy with the way the story is progressing, so I wanna go back and re-write it. I'm not gonna take the story down, but I will be working on re-writing the story to better satisfy me. Thanks for enjoying my story, and hopefully, the re-write will be up soon!


End file.
